For The Love Of You
by A Ghostwalker
Summary: My AU version of how Bella and Edward could have said i love you to eachother - them being at a party, dancing.


**AN:**

**Hey guys! **

**Hopefully you will enjoy this one-shot. Originally it was designed to go in the middle of a fic I was planning to write but haven't got around to writing. Maybe someday I might get to actually write it. So anyways hopefully you will enjoy this as a one-shot. Let me know what you think cause reviews are always appreciated. **

**The song in this fic is 'For The Love' by Drew Sidora Featuring Mario and was what inspired this chapter. The song is in italics. Enjoy, review and possibly listen to the song cause it is a awesome song! **

**Topazzy Eyez xoxo**

Edward swiftly strolled over to Bella, who was currently dancing with Jasper, like a lion hunting for his prey with only one thing on his mind - his lamb. That lamb of his who was dancing with fire. She should be dancing with him, but he had to slip away from her to request this song which would be playing any second now.

"This song goes out to all those couples out there. Enjoy a slow dance with your partner, ladies and gents." The DJ of the party said, sneaking a look at the boy who requested the song.

Jasper saw Edwards's movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up past Bella's head to Edward. Then it all clicked in Jasper's head. Edward requested this song. He was the one who wanted to dance with Bella, his love. He was the one who ought to have it. Bella noticed something had caught Jasper's attention and turned to see what it was only to be spun into the arms of Edward, while Jasper retreated towards Alice who was dancing with Rose.

As the slow music of the song began, Edward requested "May I have this dance," while staring into Bella's eyes. She took in all the emotions playing in his eyes - happiness, protectiveness, nervousness, love. He was the most amazing person in the centre of her world, just like she was the most amazing person in the centre of his world. With a nod she started to dance with him. She could already tell this dance was going to be very different from the other dances which they had shared before.

_Every time I think about those times I did not have you  
Every time I think about how my life was incomplete _

The couple was oblivious to the rest of the party who were staring in on their world, while he was twirling her around and they were looking into the eyes of each other. Any blind person could see the love for each other radiating off both of them.

_Every day I struggle to breathe to laugh, my heart skipped a beat  
From now on; you're the only thing I see _

"Sing for me" his husky voice came out from no where and she was just as happy to oblige to his simple request. She knew this song and it was perfect for them as a couple. Finding her voice she began to sing.

_"My best and my worst to you it don't matter. You can see through my flaws and keep loving me, me, me. Each day we spend together gets better with you I can do anything and I share it with you.... "_

He twirled her around again but this time stopping her so that he could see the blush painted across her face which he loved so much. Just like he hoped, the blush covered her face portraying that lovely shade that it turned. But this time her blush didn't stop her. She kept on singing to him and him alone.

"_From now on, everything that I have is yours, for the love of you. From now on everything that you need is yours, for the love of you"  
_

She looked up at him expectantly, knowing that he would sing for her even if he didn't want to. He would give her the moon if she wanted it. But just like her, he knew this song very well. He knew it was his turn to sing and he was going to sing and embrace this chance to show her just how much he really did love her, even if most others would consider it too soon. With a quick peck to her lips he began to sing on his entrance.

"_Do you remember the night we stood out in the rain, soaking wet, those three words I could not say, I love you. Now there's three things I need to do"_

He moved his hand to cup her cheek in his hand. Tenderly he stroked it with his fingers looking straight in her eyes to show how serious he was. With a final spin he continued on with singing.

_  
"I'll tie you down then lead you tomorrow take you through all night long. It's only you I give my heart to Now baby I can say these words"_

Twirling her around again before coming back together to dance he smiled down at her,

_  
"I want you, I miss you, I need you. It's only you I give my heart to so kiss me on my lips, boy I love you" _

He kissed her passionately on the lips, smashing his to hers with as much strength and emotions that he could muster, while she eagerly returned every little bit of effort.

_  
You open my heart now it's yours anything you want and more_

"Let me know, let me know. Everything that I have is yours. This is what I'm saying for the love of you. From now on anything that you need is yours for the love of you." She sang to him meaning every word.

_  
"For the love of you, girl. You know you've got me girl, you know you've got me baby. Yes I love you babe. Got nothing but because…" _He sang while dancing close, staring into her eyes. He meant it with every cell of his body. He loved him so much that he would never ever let her go. Unconsciously he held her closer than before while she started to sing.

_"Boy, you got me crazy. Never let you down, We've got nothing to lose, baby"_ She sang back watching all the emotions flicker across his face and watching all the love directed to her show in his eyes.

_  
"I'll be knocking at your door" _He sang to her with her answering back_ "I'll be ringing at your door"_

_  
"From now on everything that I have is yours" _They sang in unison, him singing to her, her singing to him.

"_For the love of you" _She added before they continued to sing in unison.

"_From now on" _It was a promise to both without saying that. They both knew that they were meant for each other and she knew she loved him and he knew that he loved her. They just had to tell each other of their love towards each other.

"_Everything that you need is yours" She_ sang back to him putting every part of all her feelings for him in the song.

_  
__"For the love of you" _they both sang together, looking at each other once again.__

Holding her close to his body he began to sing the last part of the song to her, whispering in her ear.

_"Yeah, just me and you baby, from now on, anything you ever need, you ever want, consider it done. Cause I love you" _

The song came to an end just as quickly as it began. Even though a new song had now come on and the room was back to the loud, energetic self, Edward and Bella were oblivious to it all. The only sound they could hear was the sound of the heavy breathing of air which both of them were gulping in.

"Say it again" She said so quietly that he barely heard it.

"I love you. I know it might be too soon or you might not feel the same way but I really do mean it and feel that way." He continued as he babbled on, giving away how nervous he really was." I realised it that night in the meadow when it started to rain but I know I felt it way before that. I just didn't know it was love I was feeling. And it is ok if you don't feel that way because…"

Bella lifted up her finger to his mouth effectively silencing him. He looked at her with confusion and innocence clouding his face.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine."

**The end **


End file.
